borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ironclad
Varieties Talk What a modded Ironclad looks like Is it boss-specific drop, Armory-chest item, or just a random loot? I found mine as a drop from Crawmerax.Gmoneyy 18:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Random loot Jmb1990 20:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) #Has anyone found a Fortifed Ironclad? it should be possible because pangolion manufactued it, but all i've seen are Hardend--SS4FireFox 01:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) It isn't possible, hardened is a prefix, e.g. it goes in the first name slot Fortified is a title (second slot) alongside ironclad itself, so you can have a Hardened Ironclad or a Hardened Fortified but you can't have a Fortified Ironclad without modding. "I stand unvanquished!" I think the listed red text descritpion is wrong. I was just playing around with my ironclad in the underdome to test it out, and after every death the incapacitation time still decreased as usual. However, after each second wind I had full hp and shields, so I'm guessing that's what it actually does. 22:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It may decrease after every time, but it seriously lengthens your time before death, much like Brick's Die Hard skill. Apparently it's much more like that than thought, if it also fully restores your health and shields when you get a second wind. -- 22:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the the first statement. After fighting Crawmerax and getting killed alot, my time didn't seem extended at all. After getting downed, the time decreased as usual. Unless it's a chance that it might happen, I think it's a little far stretch to say that the "Bleeding time" remains the same every time because of this. Samjoko 19:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Samjoko After alot of testing i found no effects on time before death - its the same with shield or without. It doesent gives you any additional hp after second wind either.Sinael 16:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed here, it doesn't seem to have any effect with me, wether i equip it or not, my bleed out time remains the same, and the damage i take from those crawmerax minions also remains the same. If it might be of any interest, i'm playing a lvl 61 Hunter =S. -Cipher- 16:09, April 30, 2010 (GMT+2) While I myself do not have an Ironclad, I do have a level 61 PNG-550XC Impenetrable Enduring shield with a 2568 capacity and a 265 recharge rate. Comparing this to the level 59 "Hardened" Ironclad (implying its capacity can go much higher if it were a Reinforced or Impenetrable) on the article that still has a greater capacity than my shield, it would seem that the Ironclad is simply a shield with an unrivaled capacity. Just my 2 cents on the issue, but it's a comparison that seems to hold up. StarPilot 20:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it would help if we put down what class we are using this shield with, since it may for some reason make a difference. I'm just trying to come up with reasons as to why there are these conflicting accounts of effects going on here. If it does give one full hp, and an increase in time before death, it seems like it may be a shield that would be best suited for Brick, meaning that the affect may only work on him. As for me, I'm a Siren, and I have found no increase in before death time, and no full hp recovery after a second wind. I tried this with, and without, a defender class mod on. EarthboundD 04:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) What Luck Of the few pearlescents I've come across, I've found two Hardened Ironclads.Gmoneyy 02:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : I got the same one, but with slightly higher recharge, it's awesome since I have 9/5 diehard so I take like a full minute or more to run out of downed time : hi guys i was given an Alacritous Ironclad much like the first image on this page with capacity arround 2900 and overcharge capacity! do you think its moded?? can the ironclad be Alacritous. i was told it can't because of that but i thought Alacritous was a generic prefix that any shield could have. your thoughts on this would be apreciated. Galarim 09:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC)GalarimGalarim 09:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It can, if it has "leftside4" + "body4" parts in it, which provides large regeneration boost at cost of capacity. Shield names are given after parts shield has, and actually dont give them any additional properties or bonuses. Post a screenshot of your shield so we can see what parts it uses. But anyway there is no way to mod shields past a legit limit anymore.Sinael 15:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) so,does ironclad have 50% damage reduction?and if yes,will it completely negate incoming damage with bricks juggernaut(5/5) or it will be just 75% reduction? 06:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) got one a few days ago, Cap: 2151 Recharge: 245. Piece of junk IMO Just to stop the edit war "*Also after multiple downs your bleed out bar decreases at the same rate no matter how many downs." Effects on bleedout time are still being checked. Many effects have been appearing for many people, so until confirmation can be given across the board, put speculation on the talk. --Nagamarky 12:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Over level 50? This may sound stupid but how do you find weapons and shields with over a level 50 requirement and how do you get past level 50, I thought that was the level cap? :61 is the new 50. It's called DLC3. --Nagamarky 14:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) big boy New Variations Just wondering. Is anyone going to post any examples of this shield BESIDES the 2985/265 Level 61 construct? Seriously, everyone and their brother has a copy of that shield. - Uberorb (Talk) Impenetrable prefix Impenetrable Ironclad is legit... LEGIT pearls: Name - Prefixes Serpens - Glorius, Support Bessie - Fearsome, Rolling Stalker - Fanged, Double, Scoped, Cold Nemesis - Lightning, Undertaker - Steel, Aries - Savage, Pearl Avenger - Punishing Tsunami '- Cobalt '''Jackal '- Hunter's 'Rose '- Alactrious '''Omega - Alactrious 'Ironclad' - Impenetrable, Hardened :your source please? 01:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC)ob : :No prob...http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=104163 and http://zerosubstance.net/borderlands/viewitem.php?id=15 :) :Aparently its a drop from Craw and my friend found it and duped it for me so its legit. Please change the article back. 01:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) F duncanfogg would disagree. neither of those links contain your info above. the first is AK SlaY3R defending a claim of legitimacy and the second is just a place to upload stuff. 01:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Im really sorry...i really wanted it to be legit (i really want a pearl shield)...i guess ill sell it and farm Craw :(... Oh BTW i really like your wiki it's helped me out ALOT! :(edit uncaps)dont sell it! sorry for shouting but ill tell you why. prefix makes no difference in stats so unless i were a purist id keep it. at least until i found a similar one. 01:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ps no apology nec. : :Thanks. i might register because i use this wiki all the time now lolz. highest legit ironclad? i have that 2985/265 recharge impenatrable ironclad as well. has anyone found a legit one around that capacity?SAIYANHULK 04:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Best I've got is a 2760++/265 one. 05:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) the point was made elsewhere that ALL impenetrable iron clads are 2985/265. the prefix does nothing but describe the attributes of the shield (no buffs) and impenetrable is not in the pool of possible prefixes. 08:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks i had meant highest legitimate ironclad, not impenetrable. i appreciate the info.SAIYANHULK 13:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Prefix Question Is it legit if I found an Ironclad with no prefix? Its name is just "Ironclad" but everything else about it looks legitimate... Could someone clarify? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Probably not. 07:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) items dropped by players not hosting a game will lose illegitimate prefixes and might disappear altogether even though they will spawn-in with your inventory. 19:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ironclad-like purple shield? This shield drop from craw makes me think that there just has to be an Ironclad with a bigger capacity (3000+) that is yet to be found, or maybe this shield is just as rare as a cyan one. Even after farming craw for 20 more times, it didn't drop even a similar shield to this, except one with 2592 capacity but with poor recharge rate. TehAnkh 11:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) There can not be Ironclad with stats higher than 2985 capacity and 265 recharge rate; Item Parts are maxed at those stats, so it is impossible to get 3000+. As for that purple shield, Pangolin makes Shields with highest capacity in game, so if you see a purple shield with capacity higher than 2600, be sure, it's Pangolin. 11:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hidden property? Or a pearl with no point of being in the game? I mean, there are shields that are better than this, same level. I will give some examples. My opinion is this is a Pearlescent, best quality item. Maybe "I stand unvanquished" codifies something that we didn't uncover yet? On with the gear I found that made me feel the Ironclad has no place in the game if it's only property is that it has large capacity: The purple high quality shield drops are pretty common from Crawmerax...T0yz 20:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : ironclad has prolonged bleedout. 22:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : btw the Ironclad can hit 3.3k 03:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I will do some testing myself... I read in this Wiki and also in this thread that the bleedout was the same for the Ironclad or other shields.T0yz 21:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :that must be why it is always removed from the article. i will say only that it works well enough for me. keep in mind that i may be an idiot who bases shield decisions on faith rather than published stats. when you test it try not to commit suicide. 23:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Information from people there is about as believable as information from people here - there are the reliable ones, and there are the unreliable ones. For starters, the most recent (as of this writing) post on that thread states that the Vengeance's trespass does not work in duels. 201 duel wins against modded shields begs to differ. That said, it seems that enough tests have been done to almost confirm it, so I'm willing to believe that. 01:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I know that the Impenetrable Ironclad is a modded one, but yesterday i was duelling a friend and someone with that shield joined. Before I go on, my friend used his Hunter with 100% shield bypass. He started a duel with the newcomer and it seemed so that he wasnt able to hit DIRECTLY the body of his opponent. He showed us the shield and it was an Impenetrable Ironclad. Is it possible that the "Impenetrable"-Prefix do something with the shield bypass behaviour? Cause after that i used my normal "Hardened Ironclad" and my friend one-hitted me with his awesome Unforgiven. So I'm really confused about that behaviour cause it seemed he had to lower the shield of the other one before he can hit the body regardless of his 100% shield bypass. :/ ADreamer 14:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :there are many ways to modify a shield, the least of which is changing the prefix, which is cosmetic only. there are also many ways to cheat. i would imagine your new little friend was employing one of the later and showing you a former as a diversion. basic rule - if your opponent is unkillable, they are cheating, period. 14:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::This game made me be melancholic at how good World of Warcraft was at managing these issues. Yes, I admit, I played WoW (a few months until I got bored at 60 raiding, then another few months until I got bored at 70 raiding. Didn't made another mistake with lvl 80 and gave up). There were lots of cheaters, but the penalties were severe, and there were mods online all the time that could ban you forever and then some... I mean, it was obviously Blizzard REALLY cared about it. Borderlands seem to me a jewel left in misery... it's like GBX have a treasure in their hands and just don't give a damn. No endgame content (no, the DLCs cannot be considered as such. Maybe The Fifth Column and The Crow's Nest are closest...). Cheating practically allowed... Another thing: two playthroughs? But WHYYY? Just add more content for God sake... Hello... GBX, wake up! Then again, WoW is so addictive that you forget about your real-life priorities (that's why I gave up on it, and I only played it for a few months). And WoW must be payed for every damn month. I truly hope Borderlands II will take care of these issues as it already has a devoted community. Looking forward to explore a deeper RPG story in BL2, with lots of instanced dungeons, tiered gear (not just guns...), big and bad bosses to take on and such. Pretty much aware this rant did not completely belong in Ironclad, but is the cheating that lead me to it... I apologize if I gave someone work to do moving this post somewhere more appropriate.T0yz 14:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Highest Capacity for a Level 68 Ironclad? Apparently Ironclads are supposed to have 15% more capacity than a regular body3_power, but the highest capacity I've found is ~3300, and I'm pretty sure I can find Impenetrable Pangolins with ~3200 power. Anyone? 01:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :According to this, it is 3547. The 550XC pangolin is 3413 at level 69. There is 15% more capacity, but it's not 15% on top of the 3413. Those percentages are additive. Logisim 01:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I love the text! It just sounds like such a medevil badass thing to say. Like the knite out of monty python. Legs gone, arms gone. "I STAND UNVANQUISHED! Well... I dont stand unvanquished for my legs are gone... I AM UNVANQUISHED!!!!!" Just love it!